Facing Your Demons
by The Napster
Summary: My first fic! A new enemy emerges from the darkess, but there's more to him then meets the eye, and he's got his eye on Raven...The first installment of the Demon trilogy. BBRae and RobStar for pairings. Rated PG-13 just in case.
1. Prologue: the aggreement

first fic! No flames, and R&R!  
  
"............" denotes talking ............ denotes thinking "...'......'..." (single-quote within a double quote) denotes the character talking accentuating the word or phrase within the single quote by making 'quote marks' with their fingers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Prologue- the Agreement  
  
The constant drone of hundreds of gears filled my head, as I lay groggily, god-knows-where, with my eyes clamped shut, trying to recall what had happened.  
  
After many futile attempts I opened my eyes a took in my surrounding for the first time. "Slade" There before stood the man himself, his hand extended towards me.  
  
"Sorry about the knockout gas, but I can't allow you to know the location of my hideout."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
He put his hand to his chin, looking me over, "I require some assistance from someone with your particular skills. If you think your can handle it."  
  
"I was in the middle of jacking a expensive artifact, you think you can just gas me, and-"  
  
"What you would make from this would be far more than your petty thefts."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I need you to take out the Teen Titans."  
  
"Any particulars?"  
  
"Be creative."  
  
"Very well" I stretched out my bat-like wings and flew straight up through the skylight and into the night sky. My eyes glowed red as my piercing cry split the air. I am Vas'Roth. I am demon! Sorry if its short! This is just the prologue. First chapter coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 1:Something Wicked this Way Come

Wow, I haven't even put the first chapter up and already four reviews, this is awesome! Just so you all know, the rest of the story isn't going to be first person POV. I have to cover the Titans as well as Vas'Roth and I'm more comfortable using an omniscient POV.  
  
And without further ado, Chapter One!   
  
Chapter one- Something wicked this way comes  
  
"............" denotes talking ............ denotes thinking "...'......'..." (single-quote within a double quote) denotes the character talking accentuating the word or phrase within the single quote by making 'quote marks' with their fingers.  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own the Teen Titans The heat of the flames pressed against Raven's face as she ran through the Tower, trying to find a way to escape the blazing inferno. She burst through the door to the roof, were Beast Boy stood close to the edge. "Raven!" Suddenly the section of the roof he was standing on broke of and fell to the ground in a flaming hulk. "Beast Boy!" shouted Raven. A large black demon flew up from the spot that was occupied moments ago by Beast Boy's hunk of roof, and then dived straight at Raven. Raven hurtled a air vent and ran until she hit the edge. The demon swooped down, striking her and sending her falling into the inky, black sea. She struggled against the black abyss, the cold searing her skin, her lungs crying out for air, but she just sank, her vision clouding over.  
  
Raven eyes burst open and at once her ears were met with a crack and flash of thunder and lightning, as well as the crash of something large and wooden. Her bookcase, which had been cloaked in a black aura moments before lay face-down on the floor, books strewn everywhere. I'm okay. It was just a dream, I'm fine now. she thought to herself. As she threw her covers off and sat up in bed, she glanced out her window. A another bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, backlighting a shadowy figure gliding silently across the night sky....  
  
The crash of the bookcase echoed through the tower, waking a certain green changeling from his slumber. "No Clown! No...not the...wha?" He lay awake for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly a piercing scream jerked him forcefully from his musings. "Raven?!" he shouted. Hearing no answer, he sprung from the top of his bunk bad and sprinted out the door...and immediately collided with Starfire. Star rubbed her head, "Ouch, Beast Boy why did you...whaa!" Beast Boy dragged her by the arm as he sprinted down the hallway, "Talk later, run now!". Beast Boy burst into Raven's room, "Rae, what happened?". Raven sat, rigid, staring out the window and breathing heavily. Beast Boy waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello?". Raven closed her eyes and attempted regained her composure. Robin flew through the door, "What's going on?". Raven stood up, visibly shaking, "There's something out there.".  
  
"What kind of something?"  
  
"Something bad."  
  
"Raven, is this some kind of joke?", asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Dude, has she's never made a joke in her life.", said Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh shit." Robin dashed out of the room.  
  
"Robin, wait!", cried Starfire as she flew after him, Beast Boy and Raven followed.  
  
Later, all the Titans gathered around the big-screen TV (except Raven who was sitting on the couch still very disturbed by the thing she saw), a 3D schematic of the tower and input from security cameras covered the screen. Cyborg explained the situation while typing away.  
  
"OK, the tower is locked down, but I think we should search the tower. Whatever that thing was, its hasn't tripped any alarms."  
  
Robin stood up, unsheathing his Bo staff. "Alright, Cy, you take the ground floors and basement, Star, you take the upper floors, and I'll take whatever's in the middle."  
  
As the three walked towards the door, Robin, "Beast Boy, you stay here and keep an eye on the security cameras."  
  
"What about Raven?"  
  
Robin smirked, "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure something out.", he walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone, quite alone. (a/n: this is NOT a horror fic, this is what I call 'suspenseful foreshadowing')  
  
Beast Boy sat down next to the shell-shocked goth girl, putting his arm over her shoulder. As much as she didn't want to, she shrugged it off. After all, she had a rep to protect.  
  
This is going to be a long night, thought Beast Boy. Although Raven's reaction didn't surprise him, he couldn't help but feel a little downhearted, but he kept trying. "So, do you want to talk about it, what scared you I mean."  
  
Raven thought about the flaming tower, the demon, the unearthly shadow...and Beast Boy falling to his death. She shuddered.  
  
"I'll take that as a no.", said Beast Boy as he laughed nervously, "I'm going to go see if there's any food in the fridge." He stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Raven said shakily, fear creeping into her voice. "Yeah?"  
  
"I...well...don't go."  
  
Beast Boy slid next to her, "Rae, what's going on?"  
  
"I...I don't want to talk about it right now"  
  
Beast Boy put his arm around Raven again. Her inner voice told her to shove him off, but Raven told her inner voice to buzz off. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they both sat there, not saying a word, just enjoying the moment while Raven drifted off to sleep... Well, there it is! The first chapter! I've been grounded form the computer until further notice, so there may be a bit of a delay between chapters, but no longer than a week. Now, everyone, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 2:The Dawn of War

What's up? The-Napster here with the newest chapter of Facing your Demons! First, I'd like to apologize for the BFD (big fing delay), I started to write this chapter, got writer's block, let it sit for awhile, came back to it, wondered what the hell I was drinking when I started to write this chapter, took the summer off, and re-wrote it. This chapter will be basically more romance, some Rob/Star and a little BB/Rae, and a bit of suspense. I know this starts a little slow, but after this, the action kicks in and I guarantee you, it will be worth the wait (I hope). But don't worry, this isn't going to be the last chapter of romance, the romance is just going to take the back seat for a little while. I'm still trying to figure out how the 'story format' works in terms of spacing and special characters (I have a new system that will hopefully make it easier to distinguish between authors comments (i.e. this stuff) and the actual story)

**TO MY REVIEWERS: only 3 :-(**

**Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow: well, I think that Raven is somewhat Goth, she doesn't wear Goth clothes, but that's because she has to wear a uniform, and she does wear gray lipstick and read depressing poetry and what not. All I'm saying is that she definitely not a conformist, and neither are Goths.**

**Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: glad you liked the romance bit. Now, about the demon thing, think for a second. In the prologue, Vas'Roth, a demon, took off from Slade's hide out, Right? In the first chapter, Raven sees a shadowy figure gliding (he/she/it obviously has wings, if he/she/it is gliding through the air) through the night sky. (The prologue and first chapter take place on the same night)  
**

* * *

**  
**

DISCLAIMER: In case I forget to put this in every chapter...I don't own the Titans, and I never will, so even if I forget to put a disclaimer...DON'T SUE ME!

"............" denotes talking

............ denotes thinking

**Chapter 2: The Dawn of War **

Raven felt a floating, dreamy sensation, she was half-awake, her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the sensation, just sitting there, not touch anything. Then she opened her eyes and for the first time saw the chaos. She was hoveringed over On the grey, lifeless rock, three combatants battled it out. She could barely make them out but one had large bat wings. One of the combatants leaped at the demon, aiming a kick at his head. The demon grabbed him by the leg and hurled him toward Raven. The teen landed heavily and tumbled until he came to a stop and lay sprawled out motionless, a few feet from the wall. He was wearing a He sat up, brushed his brown hair out of his eyes, and looked up to see Raven staring at him. "Don't worry Raven, everything's going to be ok.", he mouthed at her, before standing up and sprinted away. "Wait! Who are you?", said Raven, her words echoing in her own head.

Raven sat bolt upright, she was sitting on the couch, a blanket draped around her. Disjointed memories bombarded her, leaving her trying to make sense of them. The blanket slid off her shoulders, she remembered last night, falling asleep in Beat Boy's arms...She looked around, "Beast Boy?", she called. She started to panic, "Beast Boy?!", she yelled. "Raven what's wrong?", cried Beast Boy, sprinting from the kitchen w/ a look of panic. Raven sat there, breathing heavily. Beast Boy looked at her, oblivious to the fact that smoke was starting to pour from the kitchen, "Rae, this is the second time you've woken up like this, could you tell me what's going on?". Raven locked eyes with him, "I...I mean...well...I've been having these strange dreams..."

"Go on."

"They aren't, well, normal. I've never had these kinds of dreams before. Last night, I dreamt the Tower was on fire, a demon attacked me and then you-"

"What?"

"You died.", she said, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Robin was in the gym, beating the hell out of a punching bag, when Starfire walked in.

"Robin? I wish to speak to you."

Robin gave the bag one last punch and walked over to Starfire, "Sure, what's up?"

"The truth is Robin, I am...well...worried.", she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

"Have you been watching CNN again?" (a/n: I don't own CNN either)

"No, though I still understand this 'terror threat color' thing, and that Wolf Blitzer guy is creepy."

"I told you, it doesn't mean anything, as for Wolf Blizter...Yeah, he's scary, but he can't hurt you."

"I know, but what's really worrying me is that thing Raven saw. I mean Raven was 'freaked out' last night, and if Raven is-" Robin quieted her by putting an hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about it Star. She probably had a nightmare or something...and even if it wasn't, we can take it."

Star smiled, "Thank you Robin, you always are there for me. It's wonderful to have such a great friend."

Did she say 'friend'? , thought Robin.

"Star, you, well-"

He was cut off by Starfire accidentally shooting beams out of her eyes. (Like in the end for Transformation.) Robin flew across the room, dented the wall and slumped the floor.

"Robin, are you injured?" yelled Starfire, flying over and hovering by him.

Robin stood up, rubbing his head.

"I'll be fine I-. Oh Shit! My mask! Where's my mask?!" Robin held his hands over his face and sprinted for the door.

"Robin?" said Starfire her heart falling.

Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy were in the kitchen having breakfast. Beast Boy was trying to cheer Raven up with his jokes, even though she hadn't laughed, she did seem to be feeling better. He glanced over at her. Raven looked up from her tea, "What?". Beast Boy quickly looked away, "Oh, um, nothing.".

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping to cheer me up, cooking me breakfast, and hanging out with me. It was...fun"

"Really?"

Raven smiled and nodded.

Just then the alarm went off, they both looked at each other and dashed out of the room.

* * *

**Again sorry about the delay, things are going to pick up steam and the Titans are finally going to meet Vas'Roth. Btw, I'm working on some character sketches for Vas'Roth (Mainly cuz I suck at descriptions of appearances) I'll let you know when I'm finished. Now everybody, REVIEW!!!(please) **


End file.
